


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 315

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [31]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 315 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 315 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 315

INDRA  
Your home is here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu hou kamp raun hir._

INDRA  
Over here. They’re at the wheel.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom hir. Emo kamp raun tona-de._

INDRA  
Get in position. As soon as the elevator stops, we take them out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kep yo hodgeda in. Taim veida-de wan daun, taim oso frag ‘mo op._

INDRA  
Where’d they go? Stay here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Weron 'mo don gon we? Kamp raun hir._


End file.
